Kotetsu (weapon)
.]] The Kotetsu , also known as Long, Koutetsu, and Koutetsu Knife, is a recurring weapon in the Final Fantasy series, usually of the katana class. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The Kotetsu is a sword equippable by the Thief and Red Mage classes and their upgrades. In the GBA and PSP/iOS remakes, it can be dropped from Cerberus in the Earthgift Shrine. It has an Attack Power of 22. Final Fantasy III The Kotetsu is a dark sword used by the Dark Knight class. Like all dark swords, it is effective against dividing enemies. It can be found in Bahamut's Lair, Cave of Shadows, and Falgabard. It provides a 105 boost to Attack. Final Fantasy IV Kotetsu (originally called Long) is a weapon for Edge that has 45 Attack and 40 Accuracy. It is bought in Feymarch for 11,000 gil. This weapon is metallic. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Kotetsu returns in the sequel of ''Final Fantasy IV. The katana can only be equipped by Edge and he comes initially equipped with it. It can be found in the Cave of Eblan. It has an attack power of 40 and a accuracy of 40. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Kotetsu provides 40 Attack and Accuracy, and is found in Edge's Challenge Dungeon. It can be used by all ninjas. Final Fantasy V The Kotetsu is a katana equippable by Samurai. It can be found in Castle Exdeath, and dropped from Numb Blade. It provides 55 Attack, 58 Accuracy, and has a 12% chance for criticals. Final Fantasy VI Cyan Garamonde can equip the Kotetsu, which may be bought in Narshe, Mobliz, and Nikeah for 800 gil. It has an attack power of 66, and enables the Bushido and Runic commands. It is Cyan's second weakest weapon. Kotetsu is also one of the weapons thrown by the Outsider, which deals moderate non-elemental damage to one target. Final Fantasy X Any of Auron's katana may become the Kotetsu if the Counter ability is its dominant ability. Final Fantasy XI The Kotetsu appears as a generic low-level great katana usable by Samurai. Final Fantasy XII The Kotetsu is the cheapest and weakest katana with an Attack power of 50, and requires the Katana 1 license to equip. It can be bought in Rabanastre and Jahara for 3,800 gil, and dropped from Werewolves (very rare). All katana have 2.39s charge, and 1.2s action time, making them average when it comes to attacking speed. In the [[Final Fantasy XII#International Zodiac Job System|''International Zodiac Job System]] version, only the Samurai class may equip the Kotetsu. ''Final Fantasy Tactics The Kotetsu (Koutetsu Knife in the PlayStation version) has an attack power of 8, it can be bought from the outfitters for 3,000 gil from Chapter 2 and onwards. The katana's Iaido ability is called Binding Darkness, which deals non-elemental magick damage. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Kotetsu is used by Assassins and Ninja. The Assassin can learn one of its best skills, Rockseal, from this katana. It has an Attack power of 37 and can be bought for 8,000 gil from Cyril and 9,000 gil everywhere else. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Kotetsu can be equipped by Assassin and Ninja, the new Parivir job. It teaches Skyfury Blade to Parivirs for 300 AP, Wood Veil to Ninjas for 200 AP and Rockseal to Assassins for 450 AP. It provides +34 Attack and +5 Defense, and can be bought for 4,800 gil in the shop after creating it in the Bazaar after using a Body Ceffyl, Moon Ring, and Goldcap. Final Fantasy Type-0 The Kotetsu is a weapon for Jack. It provides 26 Attack Power and is bought from Bazz for 6500 gil. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates The Kotetsu is a Clavat-only weapon that provides +130 Attack. It can be made using the Noble's Weapon scroll. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Kotetsu is a mid-ranked sword that can be used by any race. It provides 93 attack at level 1 and 150 attack at level 30, +5 to Stun, and has one empty slot. It can be created for 790 gil by using Steel x5 and Black Gold x3 (Hard or Very Hard mode). When turned into a jewel, a level 3-9 Kotetsu will make an Assassinite, level 10-19 makes a Fortune Fluorite, and level 20-30 makes Big Charjade. Bravely Default Bravely Second: End Layer Final Fantasy Dimensions Final Fantasy Legends II Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Kotetsu is Gilgamesh's level 90 exclusive weapon. It provides +63 Attack, +34 Bravery, -1 Defense, and EX Force Absorption +5%. It can be traded for 158,000 gil, an Osafune, an Electrum, and Giant's Dream x5. Dissidia Final Fantasy (2015) Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest Kotetsu grants +2 to Attack. It can be equipped by Samurai, Ninja, and Auron. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Non-''Final Fantasy appearances ''Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring Gallery FF1-GBA-Kotetsu.png|Final Fantasy'' (GBA). Kotetsu.png|''Final Fantasy'' (PSP). FFIII NES Kotetsu.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (NES). FFIIIDS Kotetsu.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (DS). FF4-Kotetsu.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (GBA). FF4-Kotetsu-DS.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). FF4PSP Weapon Kotetsu.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection. Kotetsu.jpg|Artwork in ''Final Fantasy V. Ashura - FF5.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). Kiku-Ichimonji - FF6.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (SNES). FFX Weapon - Katana 1.png|''Final Fantasy X. FFXI_Great_Katana_2.png|Final Fantasy XI. Kotetsu-ffxii.png|Final Fantasy XII. FFT Kotesu.gif|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA Kotetsu.PNG|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. Kotetsu FFTA2.png|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. RoF Kotetsu.png|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates. EoT Kotetsu.png|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. Bravely Default Koetsu.jpg|Bravely Default. FFLTnS Kotetsu.jpg|Final Fantasy Legends II. PFF Kotetsu Icon.png|Icon in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Kotetsu R.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' ® FFXII. FFAB Kotetsu R+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (R+) FFXII. FFAB Kotetsu FFX SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFX. FFAB Kotetsu SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFXII. FFAB Kotetsu FFX SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFX. FFAB Kotetsu SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFXII. FFAB Kotetsu FFX UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR) FFX. FFAB Kotetsu FFX UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+) FFX. FFAB Kotetsu FFX UUR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR) FFX. FFAB Kotetsu FFX CR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (CR) FFX. Kotetsu ATB.png|''Final Fantasy All the Bravest. FFRK Kotetsu FFIV.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIV. FFRK Kotetsu FFV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFV. FFRK Kotetsu FFVI.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVI. FFBE Kotetsu.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Etymology Category:Katana